A certain supernatural Rewriter
by unknowidea77
Summary: Academy city is a well know place where students with esper abilities live, but what happens when an actual superhuman goes there? Follow the savior of the earth Tennouji Kotarou next adventure in a place where both magic and science coexist.


_A certain supernatural Rewriter _

"where am I"?Kotarou asked himself waking up starring in an unknown place that it looks like a big city,when he wakes up he finds himself in the roof of some bulidings while in the meanwhile he asks himself what place is this.

"where am I? And more importantly how did I come on this building"he wondered while he realized something,he was alone no one of the occult research club was with him "Kotori,prez everyone where are you?!"he shouted out loud but no one answered him "Lucia,Shizuru,Chihaya anyone?" still no luck but then he realizes that has his phone with him.

He takes it out from his pants from his casual clothes and checks it"ok it looks like I've still everyone's number"he noticed and immediate tried to make a call he decided to call first Kotori, "beep beep beep we apologize but the number called it is nonexistent" "what are you kidding me?" then he tries everyone else but he gets the same result "this is bullshit!" he cries angrily,defeated and sad because he wasn't able to get in contact with is friends he tries to find a better idea "first I should try to understand where am I, but in order to do that I have to get out from this building"he node to himself.

He heads to the door of the roof but it's locked "dammit open!" but the door won't budge, he checks his surroundings and sees another building to the sides "hmm thats a pretty big jump,i can be all the way I want but the way I am now there is no way I'd be able to make all the way up there unless I step on the accele!"he stoped in the middle of the sentece.

"Why didn't I thought of that!"Kotarou realizes in his own stupidity "I hope whatever happened to me or whatever am I my powers are still the same"as he said that he closes is eyes as he distance himself from the world surrounding him while he searches his source of power in that eternal hot springs "found it,now I'll just change a little bit in order break the handle of the door" as he said it he steps on the accelerator and chemical reactions starts to happened in his body making it overall stronger probably enough to break something even more than a door,"done" he mentally acknowledge as he approach the handle of the door and then breaks it "yess!" he exclaim as he opens the door an takes the stairs, it appears that the building is an old apartment, luckily for our ex solider he dosen't meet anyone and gets safety out of the building "Yess finally!" he exclaims now "now that I'm out the first thing I should do is information gathering,let's start by finding out where I am and think that I have the solution for it"as he said that he takes out his phone and checks out for a specific application "Mappie,Mappie,there it is"he finds the app

and clicks it "please,work,please work"he prays and they are listened as map of the city apperas "yes now I can start figurate where I am"as he said that he glimps a name above the map "Academy city huh?".

Meanwhile somewhere else in the city.

"I can't believe you did that"said a girl with pigtails,"I know that there are idiots that would try to bother you but just because you're one of the few level fives in academy city that dosen't mean you're allowed to do as much wreck as you did onee-sama"said the girl,"what if you don't want me to cause a mess you should come qiuckier and do your job properly"another girl with brown hair said in her defense,"yes I know but remember that you're a civilian and are not allowed to apprehend criminals"the pigtails girl responded "so that's why leave this idiots to me and judgment!"she exclaimed "yeah yeah sure"the brown girl said,"anyway I'm thirsty let's get something to drink " "all right onee-sama".

As the two girls went on a vending machine the brown girl approached and she did the unthinkable,she did a spin and kicked the machine,in the process her skirt rise up and her friend saw what she was wearing underneath "my gooood seriously onee-chan still wearing this terrible thing"said the pig tails girl "hey where are you looking at!" the brown girl exclaimed "I can move easily with thi"but she couldn't end her sentence that the pig tails girl teleported in front of her, putting her hand in her mouth to keep her shout and they quickly went into hiding in a bush .

Meanwhile

"man I'm thirsty"Kotarou said while walking "I'll guess I'll buy something to drink after all,even though I don't know what I'll do if I run out of green" said with concerned, at last that was his plan but luck wasn't on his side today because the sooner he approached the vending machine,he was welcomed by the nice locals… if you can call nice a group of crazy robots chasing you down for no reason apparently "WHY MEEEEEEEE!" he screamed "IS THIS KARMA FOR ALL THE NAUGHTY STUFF THAT I DID IN THE PAST"he screamed while running with his full mighty, he bumped into several persons then crossed the road the merely miss a car with his reflex(causing several incidents along the way with some of the robots chasing)then he takes a few turns to the left and right, then bumps in other people in particularly a boy with black spiky hair "OUTTA MY WAY!" Kotarou screamed before he bumped with the boy "ahyeyeyeyia"Kotarou murmured after he collied with the boy and was with his body slammed on the ground"hey watch where 're you goin.."was gonna say the black spiky hair boy before he notice something wrong,something veryyy wrong,in his shopping bag his items were a mess,particularly his eggs "NOOOOOOOOOO!"the boy screamed "this is your fault! what I've done to have such bad luck" "I feel ya bro"Kotarou muttered between himself but he had alter those thoughs when he noticed that the robots where getting closer "look sorry for you food but I really need to go,BYE!"as he said that the robots where coming "hey WAIT!"the boy said but when said that he heard the sirens, then out of fear he begun running alongside the rewriter,for some reason the robots begun chasing event the spiky boy "TODAY IS NOT MY DAYYY!" Kotarou screamed "DON'T EVEN TALK WITH LUCK WITH ME,BECAUSE FOR ME IS NEVER MY DAYYY!"the spiky boy replied,as those two were running Kotarou saw an hallway with an high fence, he thought that if he jumped on the other side he could get away from the robots "but can I do that?" he asked himself"this things won't certainty wait for me to rewrite my legs to change"he thought as he saw the robots getting closer he thought "I have no choice,if this robots caught me they would capture even this boy who has nothing to do with that"he said to himself "hey you I'll try to get this guys attention,whatever you do don't stop running and get away as soon as possible " Kotarou said "oh and sorry for before" he said grinning and then he turned around and faced

the robots "what are you doing? you IDIOT!, MY ROTTEN LUCK"the spiky hair boy said but nevertheless he continued running as Kotarou was ready to make his escape "like Yoshino would say"he muttered reminding his old friend "you piece of JUNK!as he said that he jumped atop the robot and used as trampoline jumping even higher as the robots smashed together because the algorithm was making them chase the spiky hair boy, they couldn't even realize that a few of them stopped because where chasing Kotarou and as a result they crashed. As Kotarou landed with a front flip he resumed running, with a few robot left Kotarou was running like the old time he was chased by familiars,as he entered the hallway he saw in the distance the fence, despite his amazing stamina he was starting to get tired,despite this continued as he was getting closer and closer to his salvation,the fence "this is it, my final gamble"he quoted himself as he was preparing to jump "either I jump over the chance and escape or fail and get captured"as he tried to sound melodramatic he jumped in the fence and despite his fatigue to his surprise he was able to use his right foot as trampoline to force his body over the fence, with an impossible breaking law physics jump he got himself over the fence and landed but on the ground but when he got up he turned over to ready to watch the robots crash into the fence while saying "mh looks like I've still got it "as he said that all the remaining robots crashed stupidly into the crash and where disabled,after that he collapsed on the ground exhausted,he took a very looooong few moments to catch a break,after he regained some breath he stand up and resumed walking but before that he could've sworn he felt something watch over him but then he diced to shake it off as paranoia because was exhausted,started walking again in search of a place for the night.

Meanwhile the two girls from before were watching the boy from a rooftop,"looks like he got away onee-sama"said the girl with pigtails but her friend didn't respond to her,"onee-sama?"she said as the other girl snapped out of her thoughts "oh nothing Kuroko" the short haired girl said "don't tell me you're thinking of that boy"Kuroko said,"you know that I can't have my soul mate think of any boy"Kuroko with a smug face said,"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"as she said that she started zapping her friend,while it was true that the electric user was thinking of a boy, her friend little didn't know that instead of thinking of the guy who jumped the fence,she was thinking of the spiky hair boy that was escaping from the robots alongside the rewriter,"could it be?"she thought but then decide to wonder that another time "more importantly"said the short haired girl to her friend,"why didn't you stop him? I thought that it was judgment duty to keep the order in the city"the girl questioned her friend,Kuroko responded "well it was our fault in the first place if he did make that commotion,if you didn't kicked the vending machine the robots wouldn't go crazy and chase the first random guy who appears to be nearby,so that's why It didn't felt right to arrest him "Kuroko said"more importantly I don't think I ever saw a guy like this in the database,I could ask Uiharu to look for him to see if I am wrong but something tells me that we won't find anything "Kuroko wondered ,"could it be a tourist?"her friend asked,"I don't think any normal tourist would get away from the robots like that" Kuroko responded to her friend question ,"and judging from his screams he's definitely Japanese "Kuroko acknowledge "something 's not right here,I should inform judgment of what happened today as soon I have the possibility" Kuroko said and her friend nodded "for know we should head back to the dorm it's getting darker out here "the zapper said "all right onee-sama"Kuroko nodded.

Meanwhile

After Kotarou escaped from the robots he saw that the sun was starting to set, therefore he decide to search a place for the night , he didn't want to waste money on hotels or such things so he decided to go for an abandoned building for the night, it was even better for him because nobody would have bothered him to ask him any question,but again luck wasn't in his side today and tonight is no exception because in the district he was there wasn't anything like that,when it was like he felt like given up he suddenly remembered of the apartment where he first wake up and also remembered of a closet that was besides the door that leads to the rooftop,after he made his mind up he decided to go to the same old apartment and when he entered he immediately rushed to the last floor and close to the door to the rooftop he decided to break the handle of the door and after he opened ,"bingo" he saw an a dusty closet full of dusty tools "seems like nobody enters this closet for ages,good"he nodded to himself as he closed the door and decided to get comfy for the night , the room was a little cold but not like outside,as he was thinking this and many more things only one true thoughts was preventing him to fall asleep and that was ,"Kagari" as he said that a tear runs from his right eye and drops to the ground as finally for him this tiresome day in place he dosen't know finally end and he falls into sleep.


End file.
